


Insult to Injury

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Hell's Studio AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in Hell's Studio AU. Bendy's latest prank causes Henry, Joey and Sammy to wind up at the hospital.





	Insult to Injury

Bendy was doing one of his daily pranks. Even though he was the boss of the studio, Bendy loved to pull pranks on everybody, even Joey. To him, Bendy did every prank you can think of, except for one, one he got recently from watching a street performing show.

The typical, but simple slip on a banana peel trick.

Bendy found a banana peel and threw it on the ground. Bendy hid in the corner hopping Sammy or Joey would trip and fall. He chuckled hoping this plan would work, but he didn't know the disaster that would fall on the studio.

Bendy heard a crash, and the sound of a group yelling in pain. 'Oh that's not good.' Bendy thought to himself. He ran out of the room he was hiding in, and saw Joey, Henry and Sammy all on the stairs groaning in pain.

When Bendy threw the banana peel, Henry slipped on it, crashed into Joey, who crashed into Sammy and three slipped on some ink Wally forgot to clean up and they fell down the stairs. When they fell they each broke a part of their body.

"Oh my gosh! Guys are you okay!" Susie said running over to the stairs where the guys fell. She was practicing her lines, when she heard the crash, and quickly came to inspect the damage.

"Susie, what happened?" Alice asked coming over to her voice actress. The actress pointed downstairs and saw the guys on the ground, in pain. "Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"No," was the guys reply. "Ow." They said seeing it hurt when they talked.

Later, Susie took the guys at the hospital, but Bendy walked around his office feeling nervous and scared at what would happen. He got scared about if the episodes would be done, or if Henry and Joey would be mad at him. There were so many scenarios running around the ink demon's head worrying him a lot.

"Bendy calm down." Boris said. "Henry, Joey and Sammy. Will be alright." Boris wanted to comfort his friend, but Bendy wasn't having any of it he was scared.

"Were back!" Susie called out.

Bendy left his office and ran to the hallway where the three workers were standing, but he wasn't introduced with a happy smile. The three workers were glaring, and bandaged up. Joey was on a crutch as his right leg was rapped up in a cast, Sammy was bandaged on the head along with his hands, and Henry's left arm was put in a cast. Thank god, his left hand isn't his drawing hand, so it gave Bendy some relief.

"Hey guys, how was the trip to the doctors?" Bendy asked. He nervously chuckled hoping they would talk to him.

The workers glared and left off to their offices to see if they can try to get work done. Susie went with Joey to help him incase he tripped using his crutch.

"Bendy." Alice said hoping she could help him, but nothing.

Bendy looked down and sighed and stayed in his office the rest of the day. By the evening, Bendy was just writing down some bills and other important things. He couldn't have the thought of Joey and Henry, his creators, hating on him. Sammy he could see after all the pranks he pulled on him, but the people who brought him to their world, just crushed him. Bendy stopped doing his work, and put his stuff away, he decided to leave the room to get a bottle of ink to drink, hopefully to make him feel better.

When Bendy got to the cabinet where the ink was, he got his regular black ink along with yellow ink to make him happy. Before Bendy would take a chug out of the ink, he heard someone calling for him.

"Bendy!" The voice said.

Bendy looked around, and saw the voice was coming from Henry's office. Bendy walked in and saw Henry got done with his shots for the next episode and was just stacking them on his table.

"Henry." Bendy said.

Henry smiled and motioned with his free hand for Bendy to come in. Bendy slowly came in and put the ink down at a table. "What is it Henry?" Bendy asked.

"Just to let you know the shots are done for the episode." Henry said handing the papers with his free hand. Bendy grabbed the papers and looked at Henry.

"Thanks Henry." Bendy said nervously. Henry took notice at his boss's nervous expression and looked at him.

"Bendy, is everything alright?" Henry asked.

Bendy looked down and nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Henry, do you, Joey or Sammy hate me?" Bendy asked.

Henry's eyes widen and looked at his boss, "Bendy, no!" He said. "None of us hate you." Henry said in his calm voice.

Bendy looked up at the animator a small smile appearing on his face. "You don't hate me?" Bendy asked. Henry shook his head, smiling. "B-But, you guys were upset with me when you found out about my prank." He said.

Henry gave a chuckle and put his arm around Bendy. "Well we were, but we don't hate you." Henry said. "Upset, but not hate you. Hate is a strong word."

Bendy looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Henry, listen I'm really sorry for hurting you three." He said. Henry chuckled and rubbed Bendy's head between his horns.

"Hey its alright, there are times where things don't goes as planned, but that doesn't mean you have to feel guilty about it." Henry explained. "Besides, I didn't break my drawing arm," Henry waved his free hand, making Bendy giggle. "Bendy! Want to sign my arm?"

Bendy looked at Henry like he was crazy, he knew this was permanent ink, meaning that Bendy's signature will be on Henry's skin till he kicks the bucket.

Henry chuckled seeing he wasn't being specific what he was talking about. "I mean, want to sign my cast?" He asked. Bendy grabbed a pen and signed Henry's cast. "Thank you." Henry said.

Bendy smiled and hugged his worker for theforgiveness. "Anytime Henry." He said. "


End file.
